Anything Else
by lajulie
Summary: Because eventually, they did have time. Some intimate moments in the life of our favorite couple. Originally posted to Tumblr in response to various prompts.
1. Holding Back

_Set on the trip to Bespin. Prompt: "You're holding back."_

* * *

 **Holding Back**

Almost four weeks left until they reached Bespin, and they'd been making up for lost time. _But_ _I'm still thinking too much_ , Leia thought.

Much as she tried to stay inside her body, to turn off that insistent voice in her brain that analyzed every move, she still sometimes found herself divided into two Leias in bed: one on the bunk, moaning and wet and thrilling at the touch of Han's tongue across her skin, and the other hovering nearby, taking notes on how she could better enjoy the experience. _Just concentrate on his touch, how good that feels…yes. Is it better like this or like that? Should I move my hips? Just relax, stop overthinking this, you're holding back…_

And with that Leia watching, it was sometimes a little difficult to…get there. _Shut up, stop thinking. Oh, so good, yes. Gods, why am I taking so long, it's so good, just let it happen…._

To his credit, Han never seemed in any hurry, seemed content to get off on getting her off, eventually, whenever or however that happened. It was crazy to her that he was this way, that he was so enthralled with her specifically, that he was so generous that his pleasure seemed a secondary piece to hers.

It probably helped that they had nothing but time right now, at least until they got to Bespin.

Far away as it still was, that deadline made Leia even more determined to savor this time, to get out of her damned head. She couldn't turn off her brain by trying; that only made the note-taker appear. But sometimes she did succeed in getting lost in sensation, just _tongues and hands and skin and cock_ , and it was magnificent. It was indescribable, and wasn't that the beauty of it?

It had never occurred to her what the opposite could do, until that night.

They were just kissing at first, that tender, delicious kissing that didn't even need to go anywhere to be good. But eventually it was so good that it wasn't enough, and soon they were moving to the bunk by mutual agreement, their touches becoming more fervent as they went. Han's mouth was on her neck, then on her ear, his hands moving down her sides, and she heard his low voice. "So fucking sexy," he growled.

Then she was a battery that had suddenly been jump-started, a jolt of electricity moving through her, his words the conduit. And he kept talking, his voice in her ear lighting her up more and more: "Gods, I can't get enough of you. You know what you do to me?"

His hand, moving down to stroke her between her legs. "So wet. Can't wait to get my mouth on you. Love the way you taste."

Then, his fingers parting her folds, slipping inside her. "Want to make you come so fucking hard you see stars."

And his words continued, pulsing through her in an endless wave, describing all the things he wanted to do to her, how badly he'd wanted her, how good she felt, how much she drove him crazy, how much he loved her. He was beside her, stroking her, tasting her, inside her, his words continuing throughout, driving her on. Her mind had not been turned off this time; she had never been so turned on. And when he started talking to her in Corellian, she was completely lost, coming so hard this time that the stars shot past her like in hyperspace.

Afterward, as they held each other, Han seemed as energized by the experience as she had been. "That was…" he trailed off.

"There aren't words," she said, and kissed him.


	2. Their Secret Spot

_Written as a "trick" ficlet for hanleiasecretsanta's 2017 Halloween Prompt-a-Thon. Prompt: "The thing that goes bump in the night is Han and Leia getting it on."_

* * *

 **Their Secret Spot**

It was the perfect spot for moon gazing.

Almost completely hidden in the curve of the hangar's roof, this little alcove likely used to be a storage area, but it was empty now. The matching feature on the other side of the hangar was not enclosed, so it was unlikely that anyone even realized this room existed. It was their own secret spot, so long as they stayed quiet.

That part, of course, was proving easier said than done. They'd spent some time snuggling, enjoying their private view of the night sky, but it wasn't long before they were entwined in each other. Han's lips found their way to Leia's neck, grazing over her soft skin, and she leaned her head back to encourage him. His hands were everywhere, slipping off her clothes, gliding over her curves, dipping between her legs…she shuddered and moaned.

"Shh…." he warned, but his whisper had a slight chuckle in it as he continued his movements.

Leia turned back toward him, burying her moans in his mouth, her hands working quickly over his clothing, her palm moving down to caress him. They sank into the blankets Han had brought over from the _Falcon_ , their efforts to stay quiet only building the tension further.

* * *

"That sound. You heard that, right?" Davis looked at his squadmates from across their makeshit sabacc table.

"I didn't hear nothin'," said Idele. "Quit stalling, kid, bid or fold."

Davis scowled, but he complied.

Minutes later, there was an audible creak from above them, and everyone looked up.

"See!" Davis felt vindicated. "You heard that one. I told you, there's something up there."

Yendor shook his head. "This hangar's older 'n dirt. Probably just a wild animal or something."

* * *

"You're insatiable," Han breathed, as Leia turned around to face the sky and sank down to elbows and knees before him. "I love it."

Now it was her turn to say, "Shhh…" as his body surrounded her, though she felt a surge of excitement at his words. She took him inside her again, and after a few thrusts urged him up to a sitting position, her breasts bared to the cool moonlight. "Gods, Leia," he moaned into her neck, his arms encircling her as they moved together, moved—

 _Not gods_ , thought Leia, _Goddess_. She felt fucking immortal with Han, felt the hum of the Force around them. Picked up that thread of energy, used it to enhance their bond, bring them higher, higher—

They reached the edge together and crashed over it, somehow managing to keep their voices silent.

All the better to hear the shattering of the transparisteel tiles as they hit the floor.

* * *

The group had steadily been teasing Davis ("Maybe the hangar is haunted," suggested Idele) throughout the rest of the game, but the teasing came to an abrupt halt when they heard a crash.

Yendor sprang up, cards dropped, blaster in hand. "What the kriffing—"

Idele remained cool. "Could just be a wild animal, like you said," she assured him. "We'll go check it out."

* * *

Han and Leia were still coming down, but they had no time to savor their post-coital bliss. "What was that?" Han hissed quietly.

Leia looked over at the three empty spaces where the transparisteel tiles had been, and put it together. She must have pushed them out with—"The Force," she whispered back.

Han's eyes widened, and he looked at her with some combination of astonishment and admiration. _Okay, Hotshot, no time for this right now_ , she thought. _If anyone heard us…_ As if he'd read her mind, he tossed her the clothes she'd been wearing, and they quickly got dressed.

Leia wanted to laugh; this was so beyond ridiculous, like they were teenagers hurriedly pulling on their clothes after a tumble in the back of a speeder. They were two grown people who made no secret of their love for each other; they had nothing to hide.

Now if they could just get away quietly enough to keep their secret spot a secret…


	3. Move with Me

_I don't have a single headcanon for Han and Leia's first time together, but here's one version of that moment. Set on the trip to Bespin and based on some lines from Neneh Cherry's song "Move with Me":_

 _Move with me, I'm strong enough_  
 _To be weak in your arms_  
 _Move with me, I'm strong enough_  
 _To be real in your arms…_

* * *

 **Move with Me**

"You all right?" Han asked, pausing for a moment. Leia could see his chest moving, his breath coming in quick.

She smiled up at him. "Really good," she assured him, though her heart was still pounding.

He smiled back, that crooked grin that used to infuriate her, but now made her melt.

Especially right now.

"Then move with me, sweetheart," he said, and his hips began a gentle thrusting rhythm.

The words themselves made a little shudder vibrate through her as she lifted her hips to meet him, wave by wave. _Move with me, sweetheart_. It was all so new, so present—his breath hot on her neck, his long body between her parted thighs, the feel of him inside her….

 _Inside me_. She was no bashful virgin – technically a virgin, she supposed, but no one had called her bashful, ever. She knew her own body and what made it sing, she'd just always sang, uh, _solo_ before now.

It was always strange to get a taste, a glimpse of a moment that just felt really good. _This feels really good_ , she thought. Not perfect (there were still body parts to adjust and things to learn about each other), but _really good_. Leia had to fight not to leave her body, not to stand over her own shoulder watching herself as she moved with Han, made love with Han.

She'd decided a few days ago, less than a week into their long journey to Bespin, that if this is where they were going, she would let it happen, let herself go there. _What the hell,_ she'd thought. _I give up_.

She wasn't caving to pressure – there had been no pressure from Han at all. But somehow she knew that this façade she'd hidden behind on Hoth was breaking down, dissolving into the sea, and she was too tired to rebuild it. Too tired to pretend that she wanted it rebuilt. If she was weak, so be it. It was too late to be anyone but herself. And to her surprise, _herself_ was who Han had fallen in love with.

 _He loves me_ , she thought, rising to meet him again, his body surrounding her, caressing her, loving her. Their pace quickened, and her quiet moans turned into a string of soft, disconnected pleading sounds and whimpers.

Han gently moved her arms above her head – _this okay, sweetheart?_ he panted, and she answered with a quick nod. He changed position, going deeper, faster, slowing only to kiss her neck and breathe _I love yous_ into it, until neither of them were capable of speech. Then it was a sprint, and _ah!_ her body cried out, and she nearly did, too, only prevented by Han's mouth on hers.

They lay there for a minute, breathing heavily. Then Han lifted his body up and smiled at her. "Hi," he said quietly.

"Hi." She couldn't stop smiling.


End file.
